Sakura blossom hotel
by BlackStarIsTheName
Summary: Ok this is m old LxLight yaoi but better and fixed if u still hate it im srry T.T read my other stuff I really hate writing lemons they are difficult for me to write so bleh


How fucking stupid were the others? Not noticing that L and Light were lovers. Light was simply annoyed at the moment, He was super bored cause there was nothing to do when L actually tried working. Light frowned and walked over to the eccentric detective trying not to smirk at how sexy he looked while working.

L glanced up at Light noticing the smirk plastered to his ever so hot face (By the way BLEH i just wrote that Light was hot) Watari Stepped into the room with Two cups of tea and some cake which made L's mouth water ever so slightly. Watari left without another word.

Light asked L if he wanted to take a break and have some Tea and cake (it was strawberry shortcake L's favorite) L accepted without hesitation. L stood slowly trying not to drag Light. Light smirked knowing how much L loved his cake, That's when the most evil thing that he could think of popped into his head (other than killing plp that was stupid to rite)

L was about to bite into the piece of cake that sat in front of him, but before he could light took the cake from L and held it above L's head being evilly mean. L pouted and said

"give me the cake Light"

"pleasure me first" Light smirked. L smiled slightly and walked over to the computer and pressed a button on the keyboard

"Watari, Me and Light need to head out when the others return tell them we went to the store" Watari returned with a simple"yes sir have fun" L grabbed a jacket swung it over his shoulder and pulled light towards the front entrance

"L I thought you wanted cake"

"I can have cake whenever I please Light Yagami but i can't always have fun with a friend." Light smirked at the comment and followed behind L so very closely that L could feel Light's breath against his neck. They walked down the street getting close to the bus stop. Light frowned ever so slightly and asked

"why are we taking a bus when we have a car?" L did not answer Light's question but just climbed onto the bus that had just pulled up to the curb. Light followed behind and did not ask any questions.

After about an hour later the bus had pulled up in front of the Sakura Blossom hotel. It was a five star hotel and most people went there on there honeymoon it was a very well known pleasurable place. L turned to Light and smirked

"Did i choose a good place Mr. Yagami"

"A very nice place" Light said almost drooling. L stepped off the bus with light following closely behind. "room for two please" L requested when they were at the front desk. The man didn't really notice they were guys he just handed the key to L and pointed to the sign in sheet. L signed them in and started towards the elevator having light following him.

Light started thinking and placed his hand over L's crotch. L slowly started getting aroused. L didn't like that Light was making him feel blissful already, he thought they should wait until they could talk and arouse and fuck in private.

L moved light's hand from his crotch before the elevator opened letting the step onto their floor. Light pouted seeing that l wouldn't let him have his hand there in the hallway. L unlocked the door as the both stepped into the beautifully furnished room. L turned to light and smiled softly as he gently tilted Light's chin and kissed him head on.

Light carefully aligned his head so they could make out to the full extent. L dabbed Light's Lips with his tongue leaving wet saliva there. Light parted his lips ever so slowly, making L want him even more. L darted his tongue all around the inside of Light's mouth. Light pulled away to take a breath A stream of saliva connecting their mouths.

light slipped his hands under L's shirt while biting, licking, sucking L's neck. Without warning Light ripped off L's shirt sending buttons flying. Light licked down L's torso and stomach stopping at his belly button to only tease it by twirling his tongue around it. He tried to suppress the moans that tried escaping his lips but he could not.

Light heard his name once and was planning on hearing it again and again and again, He then traveled lower to the tops of L's blue jeans. He licked the rim of the jeans trying to get more moans from the sexy man he was torturing. L moan again, but much louder than the first time. It was a deep and sexy moan, light became aroused just from the sound of it.

Light unbuttoned L's jeans with his teeth and pulling them down the same way. He noticed the large tent in his boxers and stroked L's erection through the thin cloth. L became very aroused at this. Light slowly pulled down L's boxers and licked up the side of his erection. L groaned loudly pulling on the brunet's hair.

Light took hold of L's erection and pulled it into his mouth he gracefully licked and sucked it going a very teasingly speed. L had sweat trickling down his forehead and traveling slowly downward. Light stroked the parts of L's erection that he could not fit into his mouth, he started humming adding on to the intensifying pleasure that L was experiencing at the moment.

Light could feel L's erection throbbing in his mouth, he decided to go even farther and started deep threading L, causing him to bust. L's seed shot into Light's mouth, he swallowed it smoothly and pulled away from the panting detective. L slowly looked down at light. He smiled patting the younger males head, leaned down and whispered "my turn."


End file.
